Nothing to hide
by Hetty1204
Summary: Katara finds out something awful when she goes for a check-up at the doctors.. Not as bad as it sounds guys. One-shot


This story will probably seem really weird at first but if you keep reading I'm sure you'll enjoy it :)

Katara ran home to their house in Ba Sing Se crying her heart out trying not to remember what the doctor had told her.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Master Katara but you're infertile."_

_"What!? I can't be...I can't be...please no! You're lying! The tests are wrong! Please tell me they're wrong!"_

_"I'm truly very sorry but the tests don't lie."_

* * *

She stopped the memory there as she didn't want to feel the raw pain she had felt when the doctor had first told her. When she ran inside the house she found her husband,Aang,asleep on the couch. She tried to stop crying so she didn't wake him but it was too late. He was already making his way over to her arms outstretched. She embraced the hug and dared to look up at him but instantly regretted it as his expression made her cry harder. His stormy grey eyes were clouded over with worry.

When she'd finally managed to stop crying she looked up.

"What's wrong Katara?" his words were dripping with concern.

"N-n-nothing." she stuttered. Aangs facial expression changed to anger.

"Now don't come home crying your eyes out and then not tell me what's wrong!" she winced at his words. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole in her skull. She gulped.

"Well as you know I went to the doctors," she said forcing a smile,"and she told me that-" she started sobbing again"-she told me that I was infertile." she whispered the last word but he still heard her. She felt his whole body stiffen.

"I'm sorry Aang it's all my fault I didn't mea-" she was cut off by a soft kiss from him.

"Katara how could it possibly be your fault? It's nobody's fault. No one could ever have predicted this so stop blaming yourself."

"You're still going to have a second wife while I sit on the sidelines whatching you impregnate her!" she screeched.

"It won't come to that."

"Of course it will." he didn't answer but instead tightened the hug.

* * *

The next week they were invited to the Earth Kings birthday ball for his bear-Bosco. Katara groaned. This was another excuse for Aang to get her out of the house. Still she went shopping with him to buy an outfit anyway. She was successful. A couple of hours later they both got ready. Once she'd finished putting the finishing touches on her make up she went to find him.

She found him in the living room in his monk robes,the same ones he wore at Zukos coronation but bigger,and went up to him. She tapped him gently on the shoulder then said she was ready. He turned round and was instantly breathless. She was stunning. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress with gold trimmings which accented her skin colour perfectly. The dress also had a slit up the side which showed a lot of leg. She was also wearing the same type of flower in her hair as the one she wore when they first kissed as a couple. His jaw dropped. She laughed.

"I guess that means I look ok then."

"You look beautiful." he took her arm in his and they made their way to the palace.

When they arrived Aang was immediately whisked away by the Earth sages leaving Katara to go and sit with her brother and friends. She sighed. She must have looked depressed because as soon as she sat down Toph started up

"Hey don't worry twinkle toes can't stay away for too long." she smirked at her own comment. Katara just sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"It's not that..." she trailed off.

"Then what is it?" Sokka demanded which received a glare and a punch from Suki.

"I went to the doctors yesterday and she told me I was infertile." everyone gasped except Sokka who stood up and yelled

"You're...INFERTILE!" The music stopped playing and everyone's eyes were on her as she fled the ballroom, tears streaming down her face with Aang in hot pursuit.

"What did you do that for idiot!?" Suki hissed. Sokka shrank down in his chair.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes" both girls shouted.

"Katara wait!" she spun round. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were moist with tears.

"What Aang have you come to make my life even worse? Because right now I don't think thats even possible." she glared at him.

"Katara" he whined.

"Look Aang the whole of Ba Sing Se was at that party. Thanks to Sokka now everyone knows about my problem." they both winced at the last word.

"Katara" a silvery voice caused them to turn round.

"Yue." they both said simulataneously.

"Hehe I can tell you still remember me then," she giggled as she spoke looking achingly beautiful as she floated above the ground,"I came to give you a gift in return for saving my tribe and the world. A gift you both long for. A gift you certainly deserve...Katara I'm giving you the gift of fertility." they both gasped as Katara suddenly clutched her stomach and Yue disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Katara are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she croaked.

"Eh Katara you're bleeding...down..there." he said whilst turning a deep crimson.

"Oh I guess I am," she smiled then hugged him,"We can have kids Aang."

"Yeah I guess we can." they took each others hands and walked home together.

* * *

A year later Katara was pregnant and everyone knew about it. Everyone was amazed at the miracle that was growing inside of her. Aang and Katara were very happy as they had...Nothing to hide.

THE END

Hope you liked it. It was kinda random as it came to me in a dream :P


End file.
